Solo eran vacaciones
by Akiko Maxwell
Summary: Relato de lo que pasó un día de vacaciones invernales de los Gboys en una pequeña cabaña en las montañas 1x2


Hola o como estan todos por aquí bueno me presento mi nombre es Dark Angel 02 y como veran soy nueva aquí asi que espero que sean buenitas conmigo (digo buenitas porque no creo que hombres lean estas cosas ñaca ñaca) bueno espero que lo disfruten este es el primer fic que publico y el inicio de un lluvia que espero le seguirá bueno me despido que lo disfruten mucho...

Solo eran Vacaciones

By Dark Angel 02

Mientras la leña cambiaba de color pardo a rojizo incandescente, mientras las llamas la transformaban en cenizas, recordé por qué me encontraba ahí.

Estábamos de vacaciones, la guerra había terminado y nos habíamos reunido para pasar unas vacaciones juntos. Habíamos alquilado una pequeña cabaña en las montañas, para disfrutar de los deportes invernales, los disfrutábamos todos los días y luego regresábamos a la cabaña a descansar.

Era de noche y los chicos habían ido a comprar los víveres, yo escogí quedarme en casa y como estaba aburrido me quedé viendo la chimenea. Era una noche fría y el calor del hogar me acariciaba el rostro, pensaba en cómo sería una vida normal, sin guerras ni batallas, solo paz y tranquilidad y bueno... él.

El calor me abrazaba y me acunaba en sus brazos, mis ojos violetas se volvían escarlatas al reflejar las llamas de la hoguera, pronto estos se cerraron y caí en el encanto y la tibieza de un profundo sueño.

Sentí frío, al abrir los ojos me llevé una gran sorpresa, me encontraba en una de las aceras de la calle principal del pueblo.

-¿Cómo es posible? Hace unos minutos estaba en casa y ahora estoy... Esto no tiene sentido, a menos que... sí, seguramente caminé dormido.

Miré expectante el pueblo, llevábamos dos semanas ahí y lo no había visitado. Era muy hermoso, se preparaban para las fiestas navideñas, los adornos en las calles eran abundantes y la alegría se sentía en el aire.

Miraba hacía todos lados y mi mirada se detuvo en una de las vitrinas. No miraba el interior, sino el reflejo que tenía. En la otra acera se encontraban ellos, los chicos cargaban varias bolsas del supermercado, caminaban, seguramente había aparcado el automóvil en otro lugar.

Duo los miraba con una gran sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a cruzar la calle para volver a casa con ellos, pero... La expresión de felicidad por haberles encontrado desapareció de su cara y fue reemplazada por una de miedo.

-Oh, no. Estoy en problemas, Heero me lo advirtió, dijo que no debía dejar la cabaña sola y que si salía debía de cerrar todas las puertas, dudo que lo haya hecho, maldición, debo llegar antes que ellos o me las veré feo con Heero –y con esta última palabra se dispuso a esperar un taxi para que lo llevara a casa-

En ese momento un carro de Bomberos pasó a toda velocidad. Eso a Duo y los otros chicos les llamó la atención y Duo trató de averiguar qué pasaba, escuchó a una persona que comentaba:

-Le decía a un amigo- ¡¿Acaso no lo viste?! Una de las cabañas que se encuentran en la montaña se ha incendiado...

Duo quedó frío con el comentario de aquella persona, lo había dicho con gran expectación así que debía de ser un incendio grave y podría ser que aquella cabaña fuese SU cabaña. Duo vio pasar otro carro de Bomberos y se colgó de él, al parecer los chicos también habían escuchado el comentario, porque los vio correr en dirección al coche y encaminarse a la montaña.

A medida que los carros de Bomberos se acercaban, Duo pudo divisar las llamas y su corazón se paró. Efectivamente, la cabaña en llamas era SU cabaña. Duo descendió del carro. No lo podía creer. Los chicos lo descuartizarían y molerían a golpes, pero daba las gracias por haber salido a tiempo de aquella casa, luego escuchó.

-Suélteme, mi amigo estaba ahí adentro, déjenme ir, por favor...

–Quatre lloraba amargamente, mientras uno de los bomberos lo detenía, impidiéndole que se adentrara en las llamas que estaban siendo controladas por los bomberos, y Trowa lo sujetaba por la espalda y lo alejaba del lugar-

Heero y Wufei miraban horrorizados el espectáculo, en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas y un profundo sentimiento de horror e impotencia. Duo se había escondido tras un árbol, eso había sido su culpa y esperaría un poco más para aparecerse, quería que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes de recibir un duro castigo.

Habían pasado ya, una hora y media desde que llegaron al incendio, Quatre aun lloraba en los brazos de Trowa, mientras empapaba su camisa y Trowa trataba de calmarlo en vano. Heero y Wufei lo pedían información a los ocupados bomberos que iban y venían de todos lados arrastrando mangueras.

De pronto un bombero se acercó a Heero y le susurró algo al oído, este solo asintió de manera triste y se encaminó hacia los restos de la cabaña, seguido por los demás. Duo los observaba con curiosidad, ¿Qué sería lo que habían encontrado? Esperó un poco más y luego se decidió a entrar.

Las paredes estaban carbonizadas, ya no existían puertas y se veían grandes agujeros en el piso producto de las llamas, luego Duo oyó voces que provenían de la cocina junto a la sala.

-¡No puede ser! –aullaba Quatre y rompía a llorar sobro Trowa nuevamente-

-¿Están seguros? –preguntaba Wufei, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara-

-Por supuesto, lo sentimos, pero debemos cerciorarnos de su identidad.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? –preguntó Heero cabizbajo y con los ojos sombríos-

-Por aquí, por favor –dijo el bombero y los condujo a la sala-

Realmente era una escena penosa, la antes hermosa sala, finamente decorada y lujosa, ahora estaba reducida a escombros y cenizas, todas de color negro y gris, en medio de esta se encontraba una sábana con algo bajo ella. Duo estaba realmente interesado, ¿Qué sería eso? Tal vez era un cuerpo, pero si así era ¿Cómo había llagado ahí? Que él supiera, no había nadie más que él en la casa, así que ¿Cómo era posible?

Observó que el bombero se inclinaba sobre en cuerpo totalmente cubierto y que Heero lo imitaba.

El bombero descubrió el rostro del cuerpo y Duo vio como la expresión de Heero cambiaba de triste y esperanzada a horrorizada y desesperada. Luego oyó como Quatre rompía a llorar nuevamente y Wufei murmuraba '¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?', los ojos de todos se habían tornado vidriosos y Duo no entendía el por qué de esa reacción, hasta que lo vio.

El rostro de aquella persona le pareció vagamente familiar, su piel estaba quemada así que era difícil reconocerlo,

-Si, se parece a alguien ¿Pero a quién?...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de todos menos de Heero, quien no levantaba la mirada del cadáver y sus ojos habían perdido toda señal de vida.

-¡DUO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –gritó Quatre, lanzándose a los hombros Trowa que ya lo esperaba para recibirlo-

-Por qué Maxwell, por qué... –murmuraba Wufei-

Duo se acercó sigilosamente y dijo:

-¡Qué pasa chicos! ¿Por qué se lamentan tanto? Yo... –pretendía decir algo más pero calló al notar que nadie lo había escuchado- ¡Qué demonios pasa! –trato de preguntarle a Wufei, pero...-

Todos los chicos se lamentaban, Duo se acercó al cuerpo y en ese momento lo vio... esa tersa cara, aunque quemada, se distinguía, ese sedoso cabello, antes largo y ahora más corto y chamuscado, eran... eran... s... suyos...

-N...no puede ser... cómo es posible si yo... yo... no lo creo...

-¿Por qué, Duo...? Cuando te decía que eras un torpe... tú sabes que siempre digo la verdad... por qué... –Heero se lamentaba, estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo, Duo lo miró y su peor temor se confirmó-

Era verdad, Heero lo había confirmado, él había muerto, tal vez... cuando se durmió... No, no quería resignarse, si él empezaba a justificar su muerte la estaría aceptando y él no podía, simplemente no podía.

Duo comenzó a llorar, no quería aceptarlo, pero debía... no podía hacer nada. Después de estos sentimientos una luz se posó sobre él.

Wufei sacó a Quatre de la casa y Trowa los siguió, Heero se levantó, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y empezó a caminar cabizbajo por la sala, de pronto se detuvo, había sentido una ráfaga de aire frío y su piel se encontraba erizada, volteó a mirar la ventana, no corría viento aunque las ventanas ya no existían al extenderse el incendio. Dio un paso más y volvió a detenerse, ahora no solo era un ráfaga de aire frío, ahora sentía todo un cuerpo frío en su cuello, al agachar su cabeza vio una especie de anomalía en el aire, luego los vio, esos ojos violetas que tanto amaba, esa alegre sonrisa y ese salvaje cabello que tanto le habría gustado acariciar. Esas partes se habían comenzado a visualizar y a materializar en el pecho de Heero, la figura esbelta de un joven de cabello trenzado y ojos violetas, Duo no había cambiado, a excepción de sus ropas que ahora era una túnica blanca y unas majestuosas alas plateadas. Heero se encontraba anonadado veía a Duo ahora abrazándole el pecho, pero a la vez veía a Duo recostado en el suelo, frío e inerte. Heero empezó a sentir el calor que el 'cuerpo' de Duo producía, este levantó la cabeza y le sonrió abrazándolo más a su cuerpo, Heero la tomó por los hombros y Duo le sonrió.

-Duo, tú... tú estás... –decía Heero, pero fue silenciado por el dedo índice de Duo-

-Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza con ojos tristes y volviendo a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa- Heero...

-Duo ¿Cómo? Tú ya... –interrumpió Heero-

-Sí, bueno. -dijo cambiando el semblante- Él es muy amable y me dio una pequeña oportunidad.

-¿De quién hablas Duo? –dijo Heero algo preocupado, pensando en que había perdido la cordura- ¿Qué es lo que dices...?

-Tú sabes, el gran creador y de arriba ¿Me entiendes? –dijo mirando el techo y sonriéndole a Heero-

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? Si deberías estar... allá...

-Solo vine a despedirme... Heero...

-D...despedirte, pero no, no quiero que eso pase... –sus ojos se ocultaron bajo su flequillo y una lágrima cortó su rostro-

-Yo tampoco Heero, pero... me considero afortunado, no a todos les dan esta oportunidad... –volvió a sonreírle y se abrazó más al pecho de Heero, tratando de consolarlo- Heero...

-Correspondió el abrazo aprisionándolo entre sus fuertes brazos- ¿Qué pasa...?

-Heero debo decirte algo que debí de hacer mientras vivía...

-Las lágrimas de Heero aumentaron- ¿Qué sería... Duo? –sin soltarlo y aferrándose más a él, tenía miedo que en cualquier momento Duo desapareciera de sus brazos y se quedara solo con el frío de su corazón-

-Heero... –levantó la cabeza y lo vio directamente a los ojos- debo darte algo...

-¿Algo...? –dijo mirándolo sin entender-

-Pero, sabes, tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-De que no sea correspondido... y de que me odies u olvides por eso...

-¿De qué cosa me hablas, Duo? –Heero lo miraba, se perdía en esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban-

-De esto... –Duo posó una mano en un hombro de Heero, con la otra tomó su cuello e hizo que sus rostros se acercaran, Heero no pudo reaccionar y al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rostro de Duo se sonrojó-

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso? Él me pone de esta manera ¿Por qué...?" –luego de esto Heero sintió una cálida prisión en sus labios, que provenían de los delicados labios de Duo, que ahora se unían con los suyos-

Duo había besado dulcemente a Heero cerrando los ojos para disfrutar plenamente del momento que había soñado tanto por tanto tiempo, por otro lado, Heero se encontraba inmóvil, luego Duo sintió como los brazos de Heero le tomaban por las caderas y su cuerpo se acercaba más al de Heero, este lo rodeaba con sus brazos todo el cuerpo, como por miedo a que se le escapara. Así los dos se transmitieron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y pasaron de ser solo amigos a eternos amantes y pasó de ser un suave beso a uno apasionado.

Ambos se separaron para respirar, aunque Duo ya no lo necesitaba, pero Heero si, Duo acarició suavemente la mejilla de Heero, que aun lo abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-Heero... –lo miró cariñosamente, mientras este frotaba su mejilla en la mano del joven trenzado- Te amo, Heero.

-Duo... –lo miró sorprendido y feliz, y lo abrazó más- Duo, yo... yo...

-No necesitas decirlo... lo sé, no te preocupes, sé que es difícil para ti, no tienes que hacerlo...

-No, pero debo hacerlo... –miró sonrojado a Duo- debo hacerlo... por ti y por mí... jamás me perdonaría si te dejara ir sin que supieras que... que yo... también... te amo, Duo... –Heero estaba completamente sonrojado, pero se veía gran felicidad en sus ojos, esta vez fue Duo quien lo abrazó fuertemente y lo volvió a besar en los labios suavemente-

-Gracias... –le dijo con una gran sonrisa- Te amo Heero... pero ya es hora... –sus ojos se pusieron tristes-

-¿Hora, cuál hora...? No, Duo aun no, es demasiado pronto, por favor no... –las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de aquel chico de ojos cobalto y lo abrazó para que no pudiera escapar-

-Lo siento, Heero... yo tampoco quiero pero... ya es hora... –se separó con gran dolor de su amado besándolo una última vez en los labios-

Heero lo observaba con gran dolor. No quería, ahora que sabía que su amor era correspondido, le era arrebatado, eso le hacía sufrir profundamente y no quería despedirse de su amado, trató de tomar a Duo por la muñeca pero este lo detuvo.

-No, Heero, no podemos hacer nada, pertenecemos a mundos distintos ya, y tú lo sabes bien –lo abrazó nuevamente y le susurró un último "Te amo Heero y lo haré por siempre" lo besó en la mejilla y dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin voltearse y sin dejar de mirar a Heero-

-Yo también, Duo. Espérame, luego nos veremos –Heero tenía tomada una de las manos de Duo y la apretó fuertemente-

-Si, te esperaré mi amor –y desplegó sus hermosas alas plateadas dejando caer algunas plumas que llegaron hasta los pies de Heero- Adiós, Heero, mi siempre frío soldado perfecto.

-Si, adiós, mi dulce Duo... –Duo se elevó un poco del suelo y luego dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a Heero le dijo-

-Ah... por cierto... diles a los chicos que no se entristezcan más, en especial Quatre y dile a Trowa que le deseo felicidad junto a él sabe quien, también a Wufei y por supuesto a ti Heero querido, Adiós...

-con estas últimas palabras y una encantadora sonrisa llena de amor y paz la figura de Duo comenzó a desvanecerse y terminó por desaparecer por completo dejando vacía la mano de Heero-

Heero se quedó en silencio en aquella solitaria sala, ¿Qué había sido eso, estaría ya volviéndose loco por la ausencia de Duo? No, no lo creía así, él realmente había estado con él y se habían confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente. Heero miró hacia el suelo y su cara se iluminó. Ahí yacía, a sus pies, la prueba de que Duo había estado con él. Heero se agachó y la tomó, una hermosa pluma blanca nacar, bien formada como su amado Duo, ahora era el tesoro más valioso para Heero y la tomó entre sus manos y no se separó de ella nunca más...

FIN.

AH COMO ME QUEDO? A mi me gustó mucho lo pense mientras estaba atrapada en la casa de mi primita aburridísima con lluvia y sin mi pc a la mano mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea, la ultima parte no me salio muy bien pero que le voy a hacer - bueno espero que me digan si les gustó, sugerencias reclamos tomatazos y otros en los reviews o a mi mail todo menos virus si? Bueno chau!!!!!


End file.
